Lilith G. Mischief
Lilith G. Mischief is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Loki from the Norse myths, where he is usually the trickster or the problem. This sly Immortal, but not exactly immortal yet, is overly-curious and a bit rude. All packed together with ADHD and dyslexia. Lily is a Royal, as she really loves to play tricks on students, kids, and teachers, and she doesn't want to disappoint her Evil Father. Character What is Lily like? Lily is a bothersome girl that only thinks of herself. She doesn't care if you break your leg. Only if you are so disabled that she can steal your wallet and get away without running. She gets bored really easily and complains whenever she does. Lily is really playful, mostly because she enjoys playing tricks on the nearest person, she loves playing games. But always wants to win. Even if it means cheating! Her favorite game is Norse Pocker. But NEVER play against her. She controls the cards with magic! People may say that that Lily is naughty. Well they are right! Here are three things that she has done in a week. 1. She spilled a bathtub full of chocolate pudding on Headmaster Grimm. 2. She pushed Humphrey Dumpty off a wall. 3. Lily also made a clay volcano and blew up all the classrooms. Lily loves adventure and will do mostly anything to get it... She usually skips detention and goes on a trip. Though it might not seem that way, Lily is really loyal. She always keeps her deals and never will forget one. If Lily had any friends she would never turn her back on her or him. As you can see Lily is fairy energetic. She eats Sugar Cereal every day and drinks Hot Coco whenever she feels like it. Lily literally bounces of the walls and can run a marathon whenever she wants. And still have energy left. Lily is really obnoxious. She loves to annoy people and does it with every chance she gets. Lily is cunning too. She loves a challenge and will never back down. She is good at making excuses and can get out of almost anything. Once she missed detention and got out of it by saying she was lost her dog and was trying to find it. Which was half true since her dog, Trix, poofed into the Forbidden Forest and she had to find him. Lily is really stubborn. As you know a mule is stubborn but Lily is even more. Once she sat on top of dorm for 7 hours straight to protest against some random thing.... Peaches I think. Lily can be sly too. She is like a ninja fox kinda thing. As you can see Lily is a childish girl that loves to play around but not get beaten. What does Lily look like? TBA Myth- Norse Myths How The Story Goes Norse Mythology How does Lily fit in? Relationships Lily's Family Lily's Friends Lily's Pets Lily has multiple pets. Trix, a dog, Shadow, a black pegasus, and Death, a falcon. They all are her friends and she enjoys talking with them. Trix- One one of these is a Black Lab, that Lily dubbed 'Trix'.Trix has has black fur that is silky and fuzzy, Trix has a white spot around her eye. Trix enjoys teleporting and playing tricks on the other pets, but snuggling is what she mainly does. Lily got her for her 5th birthday. Shadow- Another one of her pets is a Pegasus, that Lily calls 'Shadow'. Shadow has has black and brown feathers, but mostly she is black, Shadow has a brown mane though. Shadow enjoys flying and all that racing, but flying is what she mainly does. Lily got her when she was 10. Her Dad gave him to her for the first time she played a trick on him. Death- Death is a young falcon that her dad named Lily got when she turned 13. He loves to race around the yard and perch on Lily's shoulder. Lily's Acquaintances Lily's Enemies Lily's Romantic Life Oufits Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology